


Dreams Of The Sea

by Z A Dusk (snakeandmoon)



Series: Kisses Bingo [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Softness, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), The Flood - Freeform, bingo kisses, crowley is a drunk disaster demon, the sea, tiniest bit of pining if you squint, whistlestop tour of their history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeandmoon/pseuds/Z%20A%20Dusk
Summary: Aziraphale has always dreamed of the sea. A short meditation on love, longing, and happy endings.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kisses Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869964
Comments: 15
Kudos: 74
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	Dreams Of The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [Kissing Bingo.](http://kissesbingo.tumblr.com)
> 
> Prompt: Hugs from behind
> 
> I'm challenging myself to keep these to 500 words or under, so there's no risk of them turning into 40K fluff and angst fests - I already have enough of those to keep me occupied!

Aziraphale used to dream of the sea.

Before the world was made, when there was only darkness above the waters of creation, he imagined those waters turned blue and beautiful, rushing over a pale shore.

After the flood, came the nightmares. A wall of water, hundreds of feet high. Broken bodies littering the waters like driftwood.

Aziraphale no longer lets himself sleep.

In Rome, Crowley suggested a trip to the beach. There was something soft in his eyes that made Aziraphale’s heart gasp. It was too risky to go. It was too risky to love.

In the eleventh century, Aziraphale is sent to dispatch an evil entity terrorising an Irish village. The evil entity is Crowley, too drunk on the local brew to remember to hide his full-yellow eyes. Aziraphale makes a show of driving him off, until they’re standing on the nearby beach, laughing breathlessly beside the dark ocean with its sinuous reflected moon.

Hands grasp. Foreheads touch. It’s hard to tell which of them lets go first. But the regret in the soft way they bid each other goodnight, is palpable.

The year before Armageddon, Crowley tells Aziraphale he’s found something the angel might like, and does he fancy a quick trip?

One quick miracle later and Aziraphale is on an empty beach in Crete, staring wonderingly at the quartz-pink sand between his toes. In a moment of reckless abandon, he sheds his clothes and joins Crowley in the azure waters. 

The demon turns to him in delight and opens his arms in invitation. Aziraphale lets himself have this, lets himself step into Crowley’s embrace.

“This is beautiful, but why?”

“You deserved something beautiful before …. you know. Just in case.”

He doesn’t say anything else. He doesn’t have to. Aziraphale leans forward and lets his lips touch Crowley’s, tasting the saltwater on his mouth. They linger for hours, not talking, just kissing softly, over and over.

When the weight of their situation presses heavy on him, Aziraphale remembers saltspray kisses and sun-warmed skin.

When he touches a globe, suspended in Heaven, searching for a way back to earth, he thinks of Crowley, laughing and unfettered under an endless sky, rose-coloured sand sprinkled on his skin.

After lunch at the Ritz, there’s only one place Aziraphale wants to go. They spend the rest of the day in a deserted cove in the South Downs, paddling in clear waters, brushing the sand from each other’s bodies to make room for lingering kisses and exploratory caresses.

Aziraphale lets himself sleep these days. He dreams of kissing Crowley by the shore. Sometimes he dreams of the vast unformed waters of Heaven, and of Crowley’s flaming wheels gleaming above them.

He can hear the sea from their cottage. Aziraphale burrows closer into Crowley, who always falls asleep first, curled protectively behind Aziraphale with an arm flung over his waist. Aziraphale closes his eyes and lets the distant rush of the waves lull him to sleep, safe in his husband’s arms at last.


End file.
